


Cloven Hooves in the Cold, Dark, Stream (Ficlet)

by breakneck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: A ficlet I wrote in an attempt to get someone to RP with me a million years ago about a Wendigo/demon Hannibal chasing after a vulnerable human Will Graham. Ultimately it didn't happen, but I felt it was a nice little bit of writing. I might be persuaded to continue it if anybody expressed interest.





	Cloven Hooves in the Cold, Dark, Stream (Ficlet)

I've known about you for a long time. I had heard rumors of a sleepwalker in the area, a young man who walked among us as if he belonged.

I had to see for myself. The first time I was far away. I saw your color glimmering in the distance and tried to catch up.

I have had a myriad of misses, chasing after you like trying to find the pieces of a spiders web trailing across your skin.

You were just so sharply in focus when I finally got the chance to see you, saturated color in the middle of a bunch of smudged charcoal drawings.

I wonder if you will remember the first time we met? I had Franklin trailing me most of the day already-eager to curry my favor. He showed me where you were. It was easy to get him to come at you with his teeth bared-the great fool!

I don’t know that I’ve ever seen something so exquisite. Of course we’ve had sleepwalkers here, but never one so sure of foot. You didn’t even tremble. I couldn’t help but think how your curls would move if you shook, if your lips quivered…

He tried to take you unawares in the back of the head, his jaw unhinged, but you must have heard him just in time-it was a glancing blow. The next blow he landed broke your lip, but you’re quick for a human and he didn’t manage to do much harm.

Franklin’s next move was to try to put his weight into a punch, but he wasted too much time and you smoothly took him by the arm and pulled him to the ground with one arm pinned behind his back. You bared your teeth as you spoke to him and put your knee into his back. Do you remember what you said?

“If that’s all you have, you might as well go home.”

I stepped into the clearing from where I had been hiding. I came from the front so that you would know my presence, my hooves are silent. Franklin, for once, has the good sense to be silent, or at least to cry quietly into the dirt.

You go still.

I smell no fear. I smile and put my hands out to show I mean no harm. I close the distance between us waiting for a reaction. Your body tense, muscles coiling beneath your button-down shirt, I believe you are going to try to run.

But you didn’t. I reach out and embrace you pushing you back, loosing your hold on Franklin.

“What are you doing? I thought we were going to ki-” Franklin starts.

I coil my tail around his neck and twist breaking his neck. The air comes out of him like a balloon. You flinch but make no move to escape me. Then, I leaned forward and whispered in your ear,

“I have more.”

I lick the space just behind your ear right where the hair begins to grow and you shiver in response. Then I was alone in the clearing crouched over a simpleton. The meal he would provide me could never compare to your taste.


End file.
